


99.8%

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Series: The 99.8% [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Burn down the disco, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: "That app is shit," Even said."What?""It gave us 99.8%. It should have said 100 million.""How about infinity?"Picking up right where 'Burn Down the Disco' left off, Isak and Even spend Valentine's Day together





	99.8%

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my Black Mirror/Skam oneshot 'Burn Down the Disco'. I added the end section in the beginning to give this better context.  
> Anyhow, here's some Evak fluff for all of us lonely folks out there.

 

* * *

_Isak checked his phone again as soon as he walked into the bar. ‘Panic’ by The Smiths was playing from the jukebox, giving Isak a good feeling. His phone displayed a picture of what had to be the most beautiful man to ever live. Underneath it, ’99.8% successful match’ was displayed. Isak smirked to himself. Yeah right. He didn’t have to believe it, but he could hope._

_The app told him the guy’s name was Even. Isak looked around the crowded bar for him. It didn’t take him too long to spot him standing just 10 feet away. Fuck. Even was just as beautiful in real life. As if he could hear his thoughts, Even looked up from his own phone and locked eyes with Isak. Isak felt himself blush and couldn’t help but return Even’s smile. He walked over to him confidently. “Even?”_

_“Isak?” Even asked back. Both their smiles grew as they stood in front of each other. “So, a 99.8% success rate.”_

_“Apparently,” Isak said. “My friend told me this app was total bullshit.”_

_“They could be right,” Even said with raised brows and shining eyes. “Do you feel like proving them wrong?” He held out his hand for Isak._

_Smiling, Isak took it. His entire arm tingled and his stomach fluttered. Even’s hand was so, so warm. “Let’s go,” he agreed._

 

* * *

 

 

Isak didn’t know holding someone’s hand could cause so many sensations. He didn’t just feel it in his hand. It spread through his entire body, flooding his system with electricity and stars and magic and things he didn’t think existed. How could a stranger make him feel that way? _99.8%._

“What’s your poison?”

Even’s soothing voice got Isak’s attention immediately. He flushed, hoping he hadn’t spaced out for too long. Even was still holding his hand, which was very, very distracting.

“Huh?” he said because he was a brilliant example of articulate eloquence.

Even smiled, making something resembling magic surge in Isak’s gut. “I’m trying to buy you a drink.”

“Oh.” Isak smiled bashfully and leaned in closer. “Poison?”

Even shrugged. “Read it in a book once.”

 _He’s a dork,_ Isak thought with a small smile. “Beer.”

“Any specific brand?” Even raised his brows.

Isak shrugged. “As long as it’s beer, I’ll drink it.”

“Good to know.” Even nodded and got the bartender’s attention. Isak watched the shapes his lips made as he ordered their drinks. He wanted to reach out and touch those shapes, catching each one in his hands. He wanted to kiss them all. Even let go of his when their drinks came. Isak internally mourned the loss of contact.

“So what is it that Isak Valtersen does?” Even’s eyes twinkled with something Isak had never seen in anyone else.

“I go to UiO,” Isak said.

Even raised his eyebrows again. “No way,” he said with a smile. “So do I.”

Isak huffed in surprise. “How have we not seen each other?”

“Maybe we have classes on different days,” Even suggested.

“Sure, but we’d have to overlap on at least _one_ day,” Isak countered.

Even gave Isak another one of his eyebrow raises and took a sip of his drink. “Maybe we weren’t supposed to meet until now.”

Isak rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile that formed on his face. “Oh, no. Are you always this cheesy?”

“Always.” Even leaned in to say it close.

They smirked at each other without words for far longer than most people would have allowed. Isak cleared his throat.

“What are you studying?”

Even took another sip. “Film and media.”

“I’ve never met a film student,” Isak said. “Heard they’re all pretentious and full of shit.”

Even laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Sounds like me.”

Isak smirked back at him. “Do you want to make some pompous crap and call it a film?”

“I’ll dedicate my first work to you,” Even joked. “The boy who drank anything as long as it was beer.”

“It needs a shit title,” Isak nodded. “And you’d use weird imagery and call it symbolism.”

“Of course,” Even agreed. “It would win awards and people would spend years trying to decode the metaphors.”

“Teachers would torture their students with it, forcing them to see symbols that aren’t there.”

“And our names would be engrained into the minds of a generation.”

“Ambitious.”

Even shrugged. “Film students are pretentious.”

Isak felt his laughter fill his entire chest.

Even smiled with him, the twinkle returning to his eyes. “I’ll annoy you more about films later. What are _you_ studying?” He gave Isak a nod and pulled a weird face. Isak nearly spat out his beer. Even laughed, watching him struggle just to swallow it.

“Cheesy _and_ dorky,” Isak said with a smirk. “What have I gotten myself into?” Even just gave Isak what he guessed was supposed to be a wink. It was more of a weird blink. Isak shook his head, smile never fading. “I’m studying medicine,” he finally answered.

Even nodded with interest. “A doctor?”

“I guess so, yeah.”

“So you want to save lives and change the world, huh? Hot _and_ smart. Lucky me.”

Isak hated that that made him blush so easily. He made sure to roll his eyes, prompting Even to let out a hearty laugh. “Too much cheese!”

“There is no such thing,” Even stated. He gave Isak another _awful_ wink. Isak did spit out his beer this time.

 

*********

“There is no way,” Isak said flatly.

Even moved in close to him and started dancing against him. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“Even, there is no fucking way I’m doing karaoke!” Isak tried moving away but Even grabbed his hand again. Tingles and fluttering.

“If you sing with me, we can do anything you want right after. I promise,” Even offered, thumb brushing over Isak’s knuckles. It was very distracting.

Isak thought about protesting further, but Even’s eyes were sparkling and his hand was warm and it was very, _very_ distracting. “Ugh,” he said with an extra drawn-out eye roll. “Fine, okay.”

Even’s smile was wide. Isak quickly decided that whatever embarrassing thing Even was going to make him do was well worth it. He let himself be pulled over to the sign-up area and watched Even put their names down. Well, he watched Even’s face while he wrote _something_ down.

Satisfied, Even gave Isak a smile and pulled him towards some empty seats.

“You like pulling me around a lot,” Isak said.

“You like letting me.”

Isak bounced his knee while they waited for their turn. They watched a girl and her friends do a terrible drunk rendition of ‘The winner takes it all’ by ABBA. Isak _tried_ not to roll his eyes to many times. Even tried not to laugh at him.

“I’m too good for him, bitches!” the girl shouted, before collapsing into her friends’ arms. The group stumbled off together, cackling and squealing.

Isak didn’t even try to disguise his annoyance. Even gave him a pat on the back, laughing at him. He took his hand again. “Our turn.”

Isak rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled towards the mic. _What the fuck am I doing?_

“Very nice, ladies,” the MC said. He held a slip of paper in front of his face. “We’ll see if ‘Evak’ can follow up!”

The crowd gave a half-hearted applause as the MC made way for the pair.

Isak looked at Even incredulously. “Evak?”

Even gave him another blink-wink. He bopped his head to the song intro.

Isak frowned, not recognising it. And then Even started singing. _No. Oh the fuck no._

“Gabrielle?”

“Sing!”

“Seriously?!”

“Sing!”

 

Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp

Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned

Du får alt til å sprenge i kok

D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med

 

Fem fine frøkner oppi klubben, vi befaler

Sku det helt opp i himmelen

Om det e fem fine fyrer spiller ingen rolle for det

E ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med

 

Even got the crowd clapping along while he bounced around to the music. Isak smirked half in amusement, half in embarrassment and covered his eyes.

“Come on,” Even laughed, dancing right in front of Isak.

“It’s so shit!”

Even pulled at Isak’s wrists. Isak moved his hands away from his beat red face. He shook his head at Even while he tried to get Isak to dance with him.

Even raised his eyebrows and gave Isak a cheeky smile. “Come oooon.”

Isak rolled his eyes and begun swaying next to Even. He hated dancing. He hated Gabrielle’s excuse for music. Nevertheless, Even’s laughter went straight to Isak’s surging gut. Dancing and singing with the most ridiculous guy in the world was the most fun Isak had had in a long, long time. The kind of fun that shouldn’t be allowed. Gabrielle should not be allowed. He had clearly been bewitched.

The crowd cheered at the song’s end and Even gave them a little bow. _Such a dork._

Even reached his hand out and met Isak’s eyes. They were gleaming with mirth. Isak’s millionth eye roll was only half-hearted. He took Even’s hand with a smile and led him back to their seats. “Figures,” Isak said. “You meet a nice guy and it turns out he likes Gabrielle.”

Even gave Isak a nudge with his elbow. “You loved it.”

“I really didn’t.”

Even raised his brows and looked at Isak like he could see right through him. Isak shifted self consciously, almost believing it. “I didn’t love it.” Even gave him a close-mouthed smirk. “But I guess I didn’t _hate_ it.”

“No one is immune to Gabrielle,” Even said. “And there was no chance I was going to a karaoke bar and not singing.”

Isak huffed out a laugh. “I should’ve known.”

“Would you still have come?”

Isak pretended to consider. “I would have.”

Even gave Isak the most honest and sincere smile. Isak did his best to return it, feeling a blush colour his cheeks yet again. He probably looked like he had rosacea.

“What time is it?” Even asked.

Isak checked his phone. “21:21.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah…?”

The sparkle returned. “The perfect time for an adventure.”

“You said we could do anything I want,” Isak reminded him.

Even nodded. “I did.”

Isak stood, gesturing for Even to do the same. “Let’s go, then.” He held his hand out for Even this time. Even took it with a smile.

“Let’s go.”

Isak led Even to the nearest tram station. They held hands the whole way. Isak reveled in the warmth. It was a welcome contrast to the cold wind on his face. At least it gave his pink cheeks a different excuse. Until Even gave his hand a squeeze. He noticed Even’s pleased smile. _Bastard plays dirty._

“So where are you taking me?” Even asked.

“It’s a secret.”

“I like secrets,” Even tried.

“How hungry are you?”

“I could use a bite.”

“Good.”

The conversation was easy from there. They ended up holding hands the entire tram ride.

Isak liked the way Even looked at him with curiosity. He’d never thought he was that interesting. This strange boy had a strange way of making him feel terribly important. Isak found himself wondering if he was like that with everyone. The type of person who was truly invested in the world around them. He wondered if anyone was really that selfless.

“Alright?” Even was giving him that sincere smile again.

Isak was going respond when the next stop was announced through the speakers. Both Isak and Even held onto the pole as the tram came to a stop.

“This is us.”

Even let Isak lead him away. Isak felt an air of both ease and excitement between them. How odd that a person could make someone feel relaxed and buzzed at the same time. Isak remembered their hands were still joined. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. Even was on to him. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze. So, so warm.

They reached a small Mexican food shop. The blue and red lights reflected on their faces. “Here we are.”

Isak pulled Even into the shop and ordered them each a special loaded soft taco. He handed Even his and suggested they sit down to eat. Even followed without question. They had to part their hands to eat, which sucked until Isak had his first mouthful of taco-goodness. “Mmm mmph!”

Even laughed at him, his mouth just as full. And Isak laughed at him trying to keep his food in. It should have been easy. They were technically adults. Laughing with their mouths full was a dangerous game.

They each managed to calm down enough to swallow. Even took in a big breath. “I thought I was going to die for a second.”

Isak shrugged. “Not the worst way to go.”

“It would be pretty embarrassing.”

“At least you’d go out looking hot.”

Isak watched in amazement as Even’s cheeks turned pink. _Yes!_

“Hotter than this bad boy,” Even inspected his taco.

Isak shook his head with a chuckle. “You like it?”

Even had just taken another bite. He gestured that he needed to finish chewing first. Isak tried his very best not to laugh at him. Finally, Even swallowed with an obnoxious ‘Ah’. “Me gusta.”

Isak was rolling his eyes in amusement while he chewed a big bite of his own. “This is my favourite late night taco place.”

“The guy recognised you.” Even nodded his head toward the counter.

“We used to date.”

“You didn’t.”

“No.” Isak gave Even his cheekiest grin. “I just wanted to see what I could get away with.”

“You’re a pretty terrible liar.”

Isak placed a dramatic hand on his chest. “Take that back. I am the king of lies.” Even only laughed at him. “Well you are a terrible winker.”

Even feigned a look of shock and betrayal. “I’ll have you know this wink got me a few ladies back in the day.”

“So did my lies,” Isak said. “Until I finally fell out of the closet.”

“Ah, we’ve graduated to coming out stories, have we?”

Isak shrugged. “Mine’s really not that special. I made out with a guy in school, rumours spread and I did nothing to stop them. I sort of texted my parents the news. ‘Hi mum, I’m gay.’ I’m sentimental.”

Even gave Isak a kind smile. “I hope it’s not too personal; how did your parents take it?”

“Pretty well. I don’t know what I was expecting. Maybe some shouting. Tears.” Isak remembered seeing his parents the first time after he told them. They had hugged him like everything was normal. They had asked him if he was seeing anyone. For one evening they acted like they were a normal family. “But, it was nice.”  

“That’s good. Awesome, actually.”

Isak nodded with a small smile. “How about you?”

Even shifted in his chair. “My friends didn’t believe me until the first guy I dated. My parents didn’t really react. It was like ‘I’m pansexual’ ‘kay’.” Even huffed a laugh. “It wasn’t very dramatic.”

“Did you want it to be?”

Even thought it over. “I don’t know. I’m lucky people just accepted it, you know?”

Isak did know. His friends could be massive twats when they wanted. But he couldn’t ask for anyone better to be stupid with. He nodded and leaned in closer, his forearms resting on the table.

“Still. A little shock would have been nice,” Even joked.

“Yeah,” Isak chuckled.

They finished their tacos and tossed their rubbish in the trash. “Can we walk?”

“Should walk off those beans,” Isak agreed.

He followed Even back onto the street. “If I fart, it’s on you.”

“I promise I’ll ignore it.”

Even laughed and started walking, Isak keeping up at his side. “Are you always such a gentleman?”

“Please,” Isak said. “I am as charming as a prince.”

“That explains why you look like one.”

 _Damn._ There it was; Isak’s blush part 84. He shook his head. “So damn cheesy.”

They stopped in front of an unfamiliar house a while later. Isak looked at Even while he stared at the house. “Um…you been here before?”

Even gave him a mischievous look and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” He pulled Isak to the side of the house. He crouched at a small, low window.

“Uh-”

“Feel like going for a swim?” Even’s eyes were gleaming.

“What?”

Isak could see an indoor pool through the window. Even turned away from him to unlock the latch. He lifted up the window and looked back at Isak. He gave him another wink-blink before climbing through the window.

“Even, what the fuck?” Isak whisper-yelled. He didn’t know if anyone was home. If they were, he and Even would be in deep shit.

“You coming?”

“This is insane.”

Even raised his eyebrows at him in silence. Then he said, “Why don’t we go a little insane together tonight?”

Isak looked around. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “What the fuck,” he said to himself. He climbed through the window, jumping onto the floor. When he turned around, Even was smiling at him. “Whose place is this?”

“A guy I went to elementary school with,” Even said like it was no big deal they were absolutely breaking the law.

“Oh, a guy you went to school with? That makes this totally legal, then.”

Even laughed at him and took a step closer. “His family’s on vacation.”

Isak felt himself relax a little. It wasn’t as if he’d never done anything against the law. Just never anything big. He wasn’t too keen on getting caught.

Even grabbed both his hands. “It’s okay,” he assured. Some how, Isak believed him. He gave him a reluctant nod. “Okay,” Even smiled.

Isak narrowed his eyes at Even when he let go of his hands. “Why are we going to swim in fucking February?”

“It was my birthday yesterday,” Even said simply. Like that was the answer to everything in the universe.

“Really, was it?” Isak huffed.

They slid off their shoes and coats. Even nodded. “February 12th. I’m 23.”

Isak looked at him for several seconds. “Okay,” he said once he decided to believe him. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Even smiled. “Consider this your present to me.”

Isak rolled his eyes at the cheesy overload. He pushed at Even’s chest, but Even grabbed onto his arms. The force pulled them both into the water, still mostly clothed. Isak surfaced, spitting out water and wiping at his eyes. He hoped they hadn’t yelled too loud. After a couple more seconds, Even surfaced dramatically.

“Did you think I died?”

Isak laughed at him. “Yeah, I was so scared. You looked like a dolphin.”

“Well, they are majestic.”

The boys waded in the water, facing each other. They wore matching smiles. “You suck at holding your breath,” Isak teased. Even looked like he was going to retort with something good. Instead, he dragged Isak underwater with him.

Rather than fighting and resurfacing, they stayed underwater, looking at each other. Isak could tell how close they were through his blurred vision. His heart sped up. Together, they moved closer until their lips touched. Isak had never kissed anyone underwater before. Even’s lips were wet and smooth. The tingles and fluttering returned, spreading from his lips right down to his toes. They surfaced in each other’s arms. Even had his hands on Isak’s face. Isak had his on Even’s back. Their lips slid together perfectly. His heart was beating so hard, he could practically hear it. _Wow._

They pulled apart to breathe, still touching. Even smiled wide at him. Isak was too disheveled to smile back. He was glad they were in water because he had no idea how he’d stand otherwise. Even moved forward to kiss him again, this time with much more enthusiasm. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

Until Isak heard the sound of movement.

He opened his eyes and broke the kiss. Even turned his head to follow his gaze. A little girl dressed in pink stood at the edge of the pool, gaping at them. They stared back.

“Mamma!” she called. She bolted right out of there, probably to go get her mamma.

“Shit!” Isak hissed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Even’s long limps flailed about as he tried to reach the edge quickly. He looked like a dying fish. Isak was too jolted to laugh at him.  

They climbed out of the pool and gathered their things by the side. Isak felt his sopping sweater weighing him down. Even threw their shit onto the grass through the window. He begun his very ungraceful climb outside. Isak was not at all staring at his ass.

Once Even was out, he crouched by the window. “Come on!”

Isak tried to climb out, but got stuck halfway. He felt like a fat dog stuck in a cat flap. “Argh.”

“Here.” Even grabbed his arms and pulled him all the way out. It would have been heroic if he didn’t laugh the whole way through.

They struggled to their feet through laughter and adrenaline. Isak felt like a fucking teenager. He grabbed his shoes and coat.

They heard noise from inside. A bang of a door and stomping of feet. “Oi!”

“Fuck!”

“Let’s go!”

The boys ran out onto the street. It was a relatively quiet night. Apart from their puffing and cackling. And the screaming going on inside the house.

“Go, go, go!” Isak was glad he was a fast runner. He kept up with Even and his illegally long legs easily. The rough pavement against his feet was a major downside.

Reading his mind, Even pulled Isak to a stop when they were far enough away from the house. “Shoes,” he puffed.

They dropped their shoes to the ground and struggled to step their feet into them. Their soaking socks made it a much harder task than it should have been. Isak took hold of Even’s arm for support. The laughing was making it very hard to catch their breaths. Isak put both his hands on Even’s shoulders when he was finished. They took several long seconds to even out their breaths. The sparkle in Even’s eyes returned. Along with that damn fluttering.

“They’re not on vacation,” Even said.

Isak laughed loudly. He coughed a little while Even rubbed his back. “No kidding, huh?”

Even shivered, reminding Isak that they were outside, very wet in the middle of February. “Fuck, it’s chilly out here,” Even said.

Isak looked around for a street sign. He took out his phone to check their location. “My place is 10 minutes from here. We can go warm up.”

“Awesome.” Even gave him a big, stupid, beautiful smile. Isak barely noticed his chattering teeth.

They walked side-by-side, close but not touching. Isak’s stomach churned. “This is it,” Isak announced when they reached kollektivet. He led Even up their stairs to his apartment. “I think my roommates are in here somewhere.” Even looked around with interest. Isak tried to remember if he cleaned his room. Probably not. He pushed open his door. He had not. “Sorry about the mess,” he said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Even smiled at him. “This is your natural element.”

“You really are a film student.”

“Too pretentious?”

“Definitely too pompous.”

Even laughed brightly, his eyes disappearing. The fluttering became impossible to ignore.

Isak grabbed some hoodies and sweat pants. He handed the clothes over to Even. “The bathroom is out near the front if you want to shower.”

“Thanks,” Even said. He backed out of the room, keeping his eyes on Isak for as long as he could.

Isak shook his head. He pulled out a change of clothes for himself. His clothes were sticking to his skin. A shower sounded like a really good idea. He cursed himself for having manners for once in his life. Thinking about Even being naked a few doors down brought another blush to Isak’s cheeks. At least no one was around to see it.

When Even came back, he was dressed warmly in Isak’s baggy clothes. He looked so soft. They shared a smile. “Have any fun without me?”

Isak raised an eyebrow at him. “Loads.” He moved towards the door. “I’m gonna go shower. Make yourself comfortable.”

“I’m going to look for all your porn,” Even joked.

“Good luck.”

Isak kept his shower quick. He wanted to get back to Even fast. He got back in his room to see a very soft looking Even sitting on his bed. He looked up from his phone. Isak walked to stand in front of him.

“What do you want to do?” Even asked.

Isak thought about it. It wasn’t that late. They could go out and have more fun. But Even looked so soft and cuddly. Isak wanted to kiss him some more. He brushed his fingers over Even’s hand. The tingling returned. “We could chill here.”

Even watched Isak play with his hand. He looked up with soft eyes. “We can do that.”

Isak moved to lie back on his bed. Even copied the movement so they were facing each other. Even reached over to trace his fingers up Isak’s arm. He gave him a small smile and leaned in. Isak had a humming bird in his chest. When their lips met, Isak melted into Even’s hands. The kisses were soft and warm and the only thing Isak wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, he needed air more than affection. They pulled their mouths apart reluctantly. Isak was only glad he could look at Even again. This close, he took in every freckle, hair and pore. _He’s beautiful._

Even caressed his face gently. “What made you use the app?”

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, thinking back to when he downloaded the app. It was a rough night. Feeling alone, unwanted, unloved. “I got sick of being lonely,” he confessed.

Even observed him quietly. He used his thumb to stroke Isak’s cheek. “Me too.”

 

*********

 

Isak woke to a shuffling sound. “Ughhhh.” He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the light. _Don’t want to get up._ He heard a laugh beside him. It filled him with warmth and tingles and goddamn fluttering. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Even was right beside him, a smile on his face. In his clothes. In his bed. “Hi.”

“Oh.” The previous night came back to Isak green drowned in blue. The last thing he remembered was talking about different directors. Even made even the most boring topics interesting to Isak. Or, maybe not quite.

“Oh?”

Isak gave him a sleepy grin. He hid his face in his pillow, making Even chuckle. “I fell asleep on you.”

Even’s chuckle grew into a laugh. “You were so cute.” He poked Isak’s face until he looked at him. “Is it okay that I stayed here?”

Isak closed his eyes briefly and rolled onto his back. “I wasn’t going to kick you out into the cold. Not on the day after your birthday.”

“That _is_ a very special day,” Even agreed.

Isak felt movement beside him. He opened his eyes to see Even sitting up. “You sound like the…Mad Hatter.”

Even pursed his lips, nodding. “We have a lot in common, he and I.”

“What?” Isak laughed.

Even shook his head. They looked at each other softly. “You said you believed in parallel universes.”

“Did I?” Isak let out a big yawn. He stretched out his legs, feeling his body begin to wake up.

“Yeah.” Even looked thoughtful.

Only now did Isak realise how very awake he looked. In the morning. He shifted so he could see him better. “I do mention those a lot.”  

Even gave him a small smile. He reached down to brush some hair out of his face. “You talked about holes in socks and the colour of curtains.”

“Sounds like me.”

Even thought for a while before he spoke again. Isak waited patiently, enjoying Even’s fingers in his hair. “What do you think other Isaks and Evens are doing right now?”

Isak hoisted himself up to a sitting position with a pained groan. It almost covered Even’s chuckles at him. He sat up against the wall. His leg was touching Even’s. “I think…I think there are infinite Isaks and Evens…doing exactly this.”

Even smiled at him again, slowly. “That’s what you said last night.”

Isak’s stomach responded for him. It let out a deep growl. Isak’s first blush of the day warmed his face while Even laughed at him.

“Hungry?”

Isak breathed deeply, staying completely still. He got up surprisingly quickly. It was a mistake. His head felt light and his vision went white. His arms fell back on the bed to steady himself. He felt Even’s warm hands rubbing his back. After those five seconds of death were over, Isak returned to normal. He stood up straight, turning to Even. “To the kitchen.”

Even followed him. He watched Isak open some cupboards. “Do you know how to cook anything?”

Isak scoffed. “I am a cereal man.”

Even gasped dramatically. “On the first date?” He moved further into the kitchen. “You got eggs?”

“Yeah, I think.”

“Good.”

Isak stood and watched Even work his magic in the kitchen like he belonged there. He found all the things Even asked for. So, he did help. A little. Even made them eggs and waffles and bacon. Isak let Even make a great big mess.

Even held out his scrambled eggs to Isak on a spatula. “Try.” Isak ate the food and gave Even an enthusiastic nod. “Good?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“What is all this damn mess?”

Isak turned around with a start. Eskild was leaning in the doorway. He did not look happy. Until he spotted Even. Then his face changed into a smile. He held his hand out. “Hi. Eskild.”

“Even.” They shook hands.

Eskild stared at Even in silence, clearly smitten. Isak cleared his throat. “Uh, this is my roommate,” he pointed to Eskild. “And this is…” he said, gesturing to Even. “This is Even.”

“Well, who is going to clean this up?” Eskild pointed at the dirty pans, bowls and stove.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Relax, Eskild. We’ll do it.”

Eskild eyed him suspiciously. “Normally I wouldn’t believe you. But since Even is here…”

“You don’t even know him,” Isak scoffed while Even laughed behind him. “And I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Would you feel better if we gave you some breakfast?” Even asked, his brows raised.

Eskild crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look tough. He pretended to think about it for all of 5 seconds. “I would.”

Even gave him a smile. “Awesome. I made enough.”

“Isak, get him some plates,” Eskild ordered.

Isak poked his tongue out at Eskild. Still, he did exactly as asked. Even and Eskild talked about something Isak wasn’t listening to while Even plated up the food. He loved Eskild, he did. But sometimes he really, really wished he would disappear.

Today was not that day. Eskild sat at the table with Isak and Even, sharing and over-sharing wild stories as they ate. Isak tried to focus on how nice the food was. It was the only way he could stop himself from rolling his eyes right out of his head. The only thing Eskild said that got Isak’s attention was, “Got anything special planned for Valentine’s Day?”

Isak snapped his head up. “It’s Valentine’s Day?”

Eskild gave him ‘that’ look. “You forgot?”

“It’s not something I think about,” Isak shrugged. “We’re not American.”

Eskild looked like he was going to argue or lecture, but Even cut in right in time. “Love is for the entire world, Isak.”

“There he is. The film student,” Isak teased.

“Film student?” Eskild perked up with interest.

 _God, please no._ It was moments like these that made Isak forget why he valued Eskild so much. He bit on his cheeks to stop himself from doing something stupid, like smacking him in the face. That didn’t mean he couldn’t visualize it.

Thanks to every God in existence, Eskild caught on. He followed Even’s amused gaze to Isak’s pained face. “Oh, I get it,” He said. “You want to be alone.”

Eskild was very good at making Isak feel like a very bad person. “Eskild-”     

“No, I get it,” he said with his usual smile. “I have a tinder date soon, anyway.”

“Another one?”

Eskild ruffled his hair, which he _knew_ annoyed the shit out of him. “The men love to love me.” He gave the boys a wave and backed out of the kitchen as slowly as humanly possible. “Don’t have too much fun, gentlemen.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Ugh.”

Even laughed, “I like him.”

Isak let his annoyance turn into fondness as it always did. He smoothed down his hair. “So do I.”

They bumped shoulders while they washed up, side by side. “What a romantic way to spend Valentine’s morning.”

Isak almost rolled his eyes again before he realized he didn’t have to hate Valentine’s Day this year. He always believed Jonas’ rant about how it was a fake commercial holiday designed by big corporations to capitalize on love. Down with the system and all that. Granted, he probably only listened because he had always been alone on Valentine’s Day. “We could…we could watch a movie or something. If you want.”

Even smiled at him with a warmth he didn’t deserve. “That would be nice.”

“You don’t have to be anywhere?”

Even checked his phone quickly. “Not until 15:00.”

Isak bit back his smile, trying to keep his excitement at bay. He was not a 14 year old girl. “Cool.” He was most definitely a 14 year old girl.

 

*********

After debating whether they would watch a lame romance movie or a cool action film, Isak relented, letting Even pick. They ended up watching two romances on a laptop in Isak’s bed. Isak refused to admit he actually liked ‘Pretty Woman’. It was beyond cheesy. But the end did have him smiling like a dork.

Even talked through most of it, which Isak hadn’t minded one bit. He liked listening to people talk about things they were passionate about. To see the life come to their eyes, watching them speak with their entire bodies. Isak wished he was that passionate about anything. Watching Even was enough.

Isak only complained for a few minutes when Even told him they were watching Baz Lurhmann’s ‘Romeo + Juliet.’

“That’s so lame, Even,” he complained.

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Even said. “It’s one of the greatest films of all time.”

Isak highly doubted that. It didn’t matter with Even’s arm around him. Isak found himself tucked against Even’s side, their arms around each other. He didn’t mind Valentine’s Day one bit.

During the pool scene, Isak gasped. He looked up at Even, who kept his eyes on the screen. “You copied our first kiss from a movie.”

Even tried not to smile, failing miserably, hopelessly. He gave up and met Isak’s eyes. “How could I resist?”

Isak shook his head against Even’s shoulder. “Dork.”

“You too.”

Even tightened his arms around him. Isak burrowed himself deeper. He tried to hide his tears at the end, but Even saw him wiping at his eyes.

“I knew you’d like it.”

“That was miserable. That story’s always miserable.”

Even shrugged, rubbing soothing circles into Isak’s back. “It’s not an epic love story if it doesn’t end in tragedy.”

“That’s bullshit,” Isak stated.

“Yeah?” Even laughed.

Isak nodded emphatically. “Every Isak would say so.”

Even lightly pulled on Isak’s hair to get him to look at him. “How many Isaks and Evens are lying here right now?”

Isak gave him a smile, knowing the answer Even wanted from him. “Infinite.”

They kissed and kissed until Isak fell asleep in Even’s warmth again.

When he woke, Even was gone. A piece of paper sat in his spot. Isak squinted at it before sitting up. He stretched out and took the paper in his hands. Even had written his number and ‘turn it over’. Isak flipped the page to see a drawing of a rose. Underneath, ‘Thanks for being my Valentine.’

Isak couldn’t bring himself to roll his eyes. He also couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. _99.8% huh?_

 

*********

 

Isak and Even spoke the next day. And the day after and the day after until six months had passed.

Now they stood in Eva’s kitchen, a little drunk and a little all over each other.

Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus never got over the ‘making fun of them’ stage. They laughed at Isak when he nearly tripped, grabbing Even’s sleeve to regain his balance.

“Watch it there,” Mahdi teased.

“I’m not even that drunk,” Isak protested.

His friends gave him a look that was usually reserved for Magnus. Isak flipped them all off as punishment.

“When will you tell me how you met?” Magnus pleaded, shifting his gaze between Isak and Even. “You keep saying later. When is later?!”

Even gave Isak’s waist a squeeze. “We met on Coach.”

The boys all pulled faces. “That app is shit,” Mahdi said.

“Well, it worked,” Jonas pointed out.

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s shoulders, hugging him from behind. “That app _is_ shit.”

Isak struggled not to spit out his beer. He calmed down enough to swallow. “What?” he laughed.

Even shrugged while the guys all looked at him expectantly. “It gave us 99.8%. It should have said 100 million.”

Magnus practically screamed, “That’s so romantic, you guys. What the fuck.”

Isak turned his head so he could keep what he was going to say between him and Even. “How about infinity?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


End file.
